Mia's Stash
by ViDez
Summary: Ch.2: PEARL VISION! "Ah-Aahh! M-Mr. Wright...?" Apollo blushed heavily, wide brown eyes noticing his look. "Yes... Apollo?" The ex-lawyer purred huskily... Implied/Future shounen-ai. PxA, MxP, KxA, etc. Spoilers, too. Dur.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ace Attorney.

**A/N:** Hi.

This is just the prologue.

**Mia's Stash**

**Warning: **Implied and/or future slash, cursing, innuendo, awkward situations, mature situations... blah blah blah.

**Summary (Ch.1):** Pearl stumbles upon Mia's most precious possessions while cleaning up the attic and something within is awakened. "Shounen-ai? Yaoi? What are those?"

**Ages: **(The year is 2024) _-Edited-_

**Maya:** 24

**Pearl: **14

...Um, if these ages are inaccurate just let me know.

* * *

0o0

**Two years before the events of Apollo Justice...**

0o0

"Hey Pearly!" Maya sang, sliding on the polished wood flooring on her socks. Pearl looked up curiously from the scrolls she was reading, and promptly blanched as she spotted all the cleaning tools and products inside the box that Maya was cradling. "Guess what time of the year it is~?"

'_Nonononono...'_ "...Time for me to take a _nice long trip_ to the mountains to meditate for a week?" Her pretzel-haired cousin supplied hopefully.

Maya laughed brightly (_'Cackled evilly,'_ Pearl corrected idly) and threw an old duster into Pearl's arms. The younger female coughed at the dust cloud that formed on impact. "Noooo, silly!" The Mystic giggled, "It's time to clean up the house!"

'_Nooooooooo...' _"B-But Mystic Maya..." Pearl protested weakly, "The house-" _'Mansion, castle, prison...'_ "-is so big, and, umm... I get allergies!"

Maya sighed rolling her eyes at the younger's excuses, "You didn't have any trouble before when you cleaned up Nick's old law office!"

"It wasn't as dusty as... as-"

"Fine," Maya interrupted swiftly, "I'll get you to sort the junk in the attic. It's a little dusty, but it'll be the only place you'll be cleaning up,"

"But, I don't-"

"Or you could clean the basement and the garage like I was planning to-"

Pearl hugged all her scrolls to her chest and hastily ran upstairs to the attic.

* * *

The pretzel-haired girl's eyes widened as she stared at all the dusty objects in the attic.

"...Eeehh..." She whined feebly, dropping all the scrolls onto the dirty floor. Little clouds of dust formed as the scrolls clattered on the wood. Pearl stepped over her scrolls walking towards an old chest she vaguely recognised, leaving foot-shaped imprints in her wake.

Crouching down in front of the chest, the brunette gently wiped over the engraving on the lid just above the clasp. She sombrely read the now clear gold writing: _'Mia Fey'_

* * *

0o0

**Flashback **

"_Pearly," Mia smiled at her younger cousin, who was standing by the door of her room. She beckoned her over to where she was leaning against: an old treasure chest with gold trim, 'Mia Fey' engraved above the shiny silver lock and clasp in elegant cursive. Her pretzel-haired cousin shuffled over shyly, her big innocent eyes staring curiously at the chest._

_The teenager followed the little girl's gaze and giggled to herself. She put down her textbook about law, "You want to know what's inside there, don't you?" She only smiled wider as Pearl blushed but nodded in affirmative. _

"_This chest," The brunette jerked her head towards the said object, "contains my most loved and super-secret belongings. No one has seen what's inside of it... Except for me, of course,"_

_The younger Fey stared at the chest in awe, "What's in it?" Pearl asked softly, fiddling with the hem of her dress._

_Mia grinned mischievously, unnerving her cousin a little bit. "Maybe when you officially turn into a teenager - say, thirteen - you're more than welcome to take a peek inside..."_

0o0

* * *

"...Mia's stash," Pearl whispered in wonder, placing a hand on the lock. She fiddled with the worn-out metal, frowning in thought. "Well... She did say I could take a look inside when I become a teenager... and I am fourteen now, so..."

With a firm pull the worn out lock broke and tumbled onto the floor, making the girl blink in slight surprise. Pearl licked her lips in anticipation as she undid the clasp and slowly lifted the lid of the chest. She squinted to try and clearly see what was in there. She reached in with both hands to rummage around, trying to get a feel of what's inside.

Pearl eventually pulled out a small stack of what looked like to be comic books wrapped in plastic. She read the label on it and cocked her head in confusion,

"Shounen-ai? Yaoi? What are those?"

* * *

**A/N: ...**Oh shi-

**Next chapter:** After the events of Apollo Justice, the Fey cousins decide to visit Phoenix, so they take a train to the city. Pearl's imagination goes wild. Apollo gets a sense of foreboding. Phoenix and Maya are out of the loop. Trucy gets curious.


	2. Pearl Vision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney, or any of the manga I have mentioned in this story.**

**A/N:** Time-skip!

I believe it's December 9, 2026 in the story at this moment.

**Mia's Stash**

**Warning: **Implied and/or future slash, cursing, innuendo, awkward situations, mature situations... blah blah blah.

**Summary (Ch.1):** Pearl stumbles upon Mia's most precious possessions while cleaning up the attic and something within is awakened. "Shounen-ai? Yaoi? What are those?"

* * *

Not many males lingered in the Kurain Village for too long. Due to the matriarchal nature of the Fey clan, many marriages have ended in failure. The Fey men, not having spiritual powers of their own, feel like that they have no need to stay, and so they leave and work outside the village.

Pearl - whose innocent soul has been tainted with 'Mia's stash' - just reckons that they've finally decided to step out of the closet.

0o0

**2 months after the events of Apollo Justice...**

0o0

"_Daddy..."_ Trucy whined, grabbing her father's sleeve and tugging it firmly. "Who are we waiting for? I wanna _know!_" Nearby, leaning on a wall, Apollo silently agreed to her half-sister's demands.

Phoenix only chuckled, "They're old friends of mine," The ex-lawyer drawled out prying Trucy's grip off his sleeve. "Used to work with me when I was still a lawyer; they're..." He trailed off, staring and focusing on something in the distance.

"They're...? They're what? _Daddy!_"

"Trucy," Apollo half-whined and groaned at the magician's impatience, leaning back and hitting the back of his head against the wall. He rolled his eyes as Trucy's only retort was to stick her tongue out at him.

"Maya! Pearl!" Phoenix called out suddenly, making both siblings jump. The red-wearing lawyer noted idly that his mentor's voice carried an excited and happier attitude to it. The brunette's eyes wandered over to the two girls, taking in their appearances.

The taller and older of the two had long black hair in a top-knot, the rest of it falling down to her hips. The younger had light coffee-coloured hair tied down into an upside-down pretzel-knot on the back of her neck, her hair pointing down and reaching the back of her shoulder blades. They were wearing the same traditional clothes, but the black-haired one had a regal-looking purple robe over the top.

"_NIIIIIIIICK!"_ The older one squealed, abandoning their luggage and running up to Phoenix, tackling him to the ground. The man let out a small groan of pain but there was a smile on his lips.

"H-Hello, Maya..." He wheezed grabbing the woman's shoulders and attempting to get her off him, but she had quite the grip... "C-Could you..."

"Mystic Maya!" The younger one gasped out, dragging their valuables over to the group. "Don't kill Mr. Nick!"

Maya pouted, "But _Pearly_..." Phoenix took this opportunity to gently pull Maya off him and get up off the concrete, helping Maya rise with him. He leaned in to steal a friendly kiss on the cheek,

"Ahahaha... What's this about trying to kill me?" He murmured into her ear, pulling away and seeing Maya stick her tongue out at him. The ex-lawyer laughed again and walked over to Pearl, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around once making her giggle.

"You've gotten taller," He marvelled, realising she was just an inch or two taller than his adopted daughter. By this time Trucy and Apollo came up to Phoenix's side and were eyeing the newcomers curiously.

"Care to introduce us, Mr. Wright?" Apollo raised an eyebrow at his mentor.

"Ah, yes; of course," Phoenix smirked; patting Apollo on the head and making him yelp indignantly (_"Don't touch the hair!" The lawyer hissed_). "This is Apollo Justice; he's a defence attorney..." Said defence attorney was currently giving Phoenix wary looks, his hands ready to defend his beloved hair if necessary. "...And the lovely magician over there is my adopted daughter, Trucy."

"Hi~!" Trucy chirped, bouncing on her heels with her hands folded behind her back.

Pearl, instead of returning the greeting, zoned out once she saw Mr. Nick touch Apollo's head and giving him a somewhat affectionate look.

0o0

**Pearl Vision****...**

0o0

"_Ah-Aahh! M-Mr. Wright...?" Apollo blushed heavily, wide brown eyes noticing his look. He looked down at his feet in embarrassment._

_Phoenix smirked, eyes dark eyes narrowing at the younger attorney's endearing display. Cupping Apollo's chin he made the shorter brunette look at him as he leaned in, their noses almost touching and their breaths mingling together... _

_Apollo was pretty sure the colour of his face matched his suit._

"_Yes... Apollo?" The ex-lawyer purred huskily, brushing his thumb over the younger's lips. The lawyer whimpered softly as Phoenix started to lean in, and he let his eyes flutter shut just as their lips were about to touch..._

0o0

"Oy, Pearly!" Maya snapped her fingers in front of Pearl's glazed eyes. "Are you okay?"

Her cousin suddenly snapped out of it and she blinked rapidly. The pretzel-haired girl smiled to cover up her embarrassment, "Sorry, everyone." She let out a nervous laugh, "I... was just thinking about how I used to always try and pair Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick together..."

Phoenix barked out a laugh, "Oh; I remember that!" He rubbed his cheek subconsciously, "Every time you saw me talk to another woman, you kept slapping me and accusing me of 'cheating' on Maya." He winced, "Y-You... still don't think that we're together, do you?"

Pearl giggled, "Of course not," She confessed.

"Oh; thank goodness..."

* * *

Apollo's eye narrowed when his bracelet throbbed, just as Pearl was explaining herself. He subtly observed as her innocent-like eyes alternated between glancing at him and Phoenix with something akin to... to...

He couldn't explain it, but the lawyer swore she had stars in her eyes...

"Did you see it, too?" Apollo whispered to Trucy.

The magician cocked her head in confusion, "See what, Polly?" She murmured back.

"...Nevermind,"

'_...Pearl must be a really good liar,'_ He mused, turning to stare at a wall and fiddling with one of his spikes. _'I wouldn't have noticed it if it wasn't for my bracelet warning me.'_ He narrowed his eyes, _'...Gotta watch myself from now on... God; I'm paranoid!' _He let himself breathe to calm himself down. _'Nothing is gonna happen... I hope,'_

Maya clapped her hands once excitedly, "Okay! Well; my name is Mystic Maya Fey, the current head of the Fey clan. And this lovely young lady," She inclined her head towards Pearl, "is my cousin, Pearl Fey: clan prodigy." Pearl looked down and blushed modestly.

"Aha; well then, shall we? Where are you staying?" Phoenix smiled, picking up Maya's suitcase despite her protests.

Maya sighed, but smiled gratefully at his friend's kindness. She picked up one of Pearl's suitcases, "We're staying at the Gatewater Hotel," She replied.

"The Imperial Hotel or the one opposite the agency?" They started walking out of the station towards the car park.

The spirit medium rolled her eyes, "I'm not made of money, Nick. Oh, that reminds me..." She sent a sly look to him, "...Can we stop by for burgers?"

"Yes, we _can_... But I don't want to," He grumbled, stopping next to a dirty and worn-out blue van. Phoenix banged the side of his fist onto the metal door, "As you can see I, also, am not made of money."

"Is this... your car?" Pearl blinked, dropping her second suitcase in front of her feet.

"No; it's Larry's old pizza van..." The group could barely make out the faded white block letters that decorated the vehicle:

_'Eldoon's Pizza: "Yes, I sell things other than salty noodles."'_

"...Ah,"

Sliding the dented door open Phoenix neatly placed Maya's suitcase against one of the seats, Maya following suit with Pearl's first suitcase. The younger Fey struggled to lift her bulky suitcase into the van, so Trucy opted to help her.

"Thank you," She sighed appreciatively as they managed to get her second suitcase in.

"I can't believe you carried that around!" Trucy blurted out, "That thing is _heavy_! What's in there?"

Pearl smiled, "My... manga," She murmured, running her fingers lightly on the suitcase. "Actually, they were owned by my cousin once upon a time, and eventually they were passed onto me."

The magician tapped a finger on her chin, looking up to the brim of her top hat in thought. "I never took Ms. Maya as someone who would appreciate comics..."

"Oh! No, no," The older girl giggled, but immediately sobered a little. "I really don't see Mystic Maya looking at this kind of..." She trailed off, and then continued: "Actually these belonged to her older sister, Mia Fey - Mr. Nick's mentor. She, um, passed away some time ago."

Trucy smiled sadly, "I know, Daddy told me a few years ago. From what he's told me, she sounded like a very nice lady." Her voice then took on a more cheerful tone, "So what kind of manga is it? Is it battle manga, like _Naruto_ or _Bleach_? Or... something like _Fruits Basket_? Ooh; do you have _Ouran High School Host Club_?"

"Yes, I do believe Mia left some manga of those names in that chest..." Pearl smirked deviously, cogs turning in her head.

"Get in the van, ladies," Apollo called from the front passenger seat. Phoenix was already buckled up and was now attempting to start the van.

The pretzel-haired Fey linked her arm with Trucy's as they stepped into the van, "Trucy, when we get to the hotel, I'll show you the manga I have." She paused, internally debating whether or not to go on with her original plan.

The Enigmar looked at her new friend curiously, "Hmm? Is something wrong, Pearl?"

Pearl bit her lip in thought, _'...I should just go with it; I've got nothing to lose,'_

As they took their seats and buckled up, Pearl leaned over towards the magician and whispered so that no one else besides the two girls could hear, "Do you know... what boy love is? Shounen-ai, yaoi...?"

Trucy shook her head 'no' at each term, her wide eyes reflecting her unsatisfied curiosity.

Pearl smiled disarmingly as she leaned down to open her suitcase a crack, carefully pulling out a doujinshi and handing it to her.

The younger brunette stared at the coloured cover in awe, "_'Host Club Escapades - Kyouya-slash-Tamaki'_? What's that supposed to mean? I can see it's about the _Host Club_, but..."

"Just read it and learn," Pearl sent another innocent smile.

'_It contains nothing explicit or heavy - just some soft love. Step by step, Pearls... You don't want to scare her off...'_

Trucy was unnaturally quiet on the way to the Hotel, too engrossed with the doujinshi to care about the conversation going on in the van.

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh, Pearl is starting to convert people.

**Next chapter: **The Fey cousins are settling into their temporary home.

_"Mia was into manga, wasn't she?"_

_"If life were a shounen-ai manga, would Mr. Nick and Apollo get together?"_

_"Personally I think Klavier and Apollo would be a better match."_

_"...What are you two whispering about in there?"_


End file.
